


Light Night

by Peyote



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyote/pseuds/Peyote
Summary: 他问他会不会参加自己的葬礼。他说不会。（其实是个甜文。创作时间：2011年7月2日
Kudos: 3





	Light Night

Izzy睁开眼睛时，看见了Axl的脸，离Izzy很远。

他好像一直注视着Izzy，脸上不带任何表情，他发现Izzy醒了之后微微地凑近，头发垂了下来蹭在Izzy脸上，Izzy忍不住皱眉。

大概过了一段时间，直到Axl叫他起来，他才意识到自己正躺在地上，而Axl站着靠在墙上低头看着他。“你醒了啊。”Axl说，绿眼睛里半是困惑半是不屑，“感谢上帝，我差点就叫救护车了。”

这或许可以看作Axl在关心他。Izzy想，最好什么回答都别给Axl，否则Axl会把他狠狠地数落一边，像是前妻一样——呃，大概吧，他没有那玩意。

Izzy觉得自己的身体开始有知觉了，他得起来。“这是哪儿？”Izzy找了个差不多的话题，手摸着地面试图抓住什么。……嗑坏脑子了么，地上怎么会有自动电梯扶手之类的东西。

Axl蹲下身，“走吧，你该回去睡觉了。”Axl抿着嘴唇朝他微微地笑了，可爱得不真实，事实上是Axl喝醉了。Axl没有回答他的问题，把他扶了起来，动作有点粗暴。

“Iz，你听我说……”走在回旅馆的路上Axl忽然这么开口，像是Izzy的祖母似的教导他：“别让那些东西毁了你。我并不认为那道德……见鬼，说什么道德不道德呢……我说，你不能让它们控制了你，我和那些洛杉矶的家伙对药物的观点不同，你知道，我会不允许它控制我。”

你不会允许任何事任何人控制你。Izzy想接这一句，不过他太累了，只能点头。

在旅馆客房外的走廊上，Axl还是跟他讲关于药物的事情，内容庞杂Izzy听不清多少。于是Izzy看着他不断摩擦着的薄嘴唇将他那些复杂的言辞简化成一句“再嗑下去你就要死了白痴你听见了吗我不会参加你的葬礼”不断重复，然后Izzy满意地笑了。Axl没看见他的表情。

开门的时候Axl还在不停地说，Izzy的注意力完全集中在他手里拿把永远对不上锁眼的钥匙上。Izzy撑着他的肩膀，试图不让自己整个垮掉。接着他把视线转移到Axl脸上，他看见了Axl脸上的雀斑。

Axl终于打开了门，然后不再说些什么了。他把Izzy放在床上，“明天可以很晚起来，因为下午就要回洛杉矶了。”

Izzy简单地应了一声。和他猜想的不同，Axl在床边的地上坐下，背靠着床头柜，蜷缩成一团。“我累了。”他伸手去摸Axl的头发，他不知道他事实上有没有摸到。手指还是没有知觉。

Axl忽然抓住他的手用力地甩开，几乎是歇斯底里地对他大喊：“操！！你他妈大脑里全是海洛因吗？！别表现得跟个智障似的！！——你知不知道你做了什么？！！”

难道我强暴了你吗。Izzy闷闷地想。也许像Axl说的，现在他脑袋里只有海洛因，他已经无法作出些有用的思考了。Izzy过了一会说：“抱歉。”

“唔……我去看心理医生了……我跟你说过吗？”Axl一边用手整理他的头发，一边说道。Izzy看了看自己的手，发现手指夹带着一些红色的发丝。他大概要等到明天才会恢复正常……当然也有可能永远也不会再正常。

Izzy说没有，Axl就继续说了下去：“他们让我填表格——那么多。”他的手在半空中比划了一下，“然后我被诊断为躁郁症……操，我能怎么样呢。”

“随它去吧。”Izzy声音听起来有点虚弱，像是二手烟一样明显但很快消失，“你会参加我的葬礼吗？”他忽然这么问Axl。Izzy举起自己的胳膊，在月光下，他的皮肤显得很白，白得令他看不见上面针孔。

Axl出声地笑了，“为什么你会认为我能活得比你长呢？”

“那好吧，换你来问我这个问题。”

“你会来参加我的葬礼吗。”Axl语气不带波澜地说道。他希望Izzy马上睡过去，然后明天他看见的是一个清醒的沉默但温和的Izzy，偶尔还说说冷笑话什么的。

“不会。”Izzy干脆地回答。

“妈的，你有病是吧？”Axl白了他一眼，“你就不能睡觉吗？”

“先前我睡了很久。”

“是昏迷了很久。”Axl纠正他。接着他叹了口气，“我有点儿想回家，Izzy。”

“明天就回去了。”

“我不是说洛杉矶。……当然，也不是拉斐特。”Axl抢在Izzy之前否决掉拉斐特这个地名。他不明白自己为什么会突然提到想要回家，他根本就没有家不是吗。Izzy的中西部口音一直没有变过，或许那是他关于印第安纳唯一的好印象。

“所以？”

“所以……换个话题吧，我也不知道为什么扯到这上面去了。”

“你会参加我的葬礼吗？”

Axl瞪了他一眼，“不会。”

Izzy忽然朝Axl那边挪了挪，胳膊圈住了Axl的脖子。他半个身子都悬在了空中，接着非常合理地摔了下去。连带着Axl也被拽倒在地上。

“那就对啦。”Izzy忽然口气轻快地说，“想象你明天要回家了，然后闭上眼睡觉。”

“……然后呢？”

Izzy打了个呵欠，“然后按照你的方式去做，人生就那么点长度，一会儿就挥霍没了……然后我们就成一堆尘土和骨头了。”

“我要睡到床上去。”Axl勉强地爬了起来。

Axl想，Izzy高中毕业就到洛杉矶了，那时他已经不是个孩子了吗？好像他根本不需要时间长大。像是他明白这一切发生着的都是闹剧，可他还是耸了耸肩然后一脚踩了进去。他迟早会走出去的，一点也不拖泥带水地。

Axl躺在床上转过身看着地板上的Izzy，他睡着了，一脸平静安宁。

END


End file.
